My Candyman
by Vehicle Sunshine
Summary: Jin has a bit of a sweet tooth, and Zuko only wants to make her happy. A rather humourous Zin one shot.


I'm shipping Zin like a motherfucker now!  
Zuko: GOD YES, I FINALLY GOT SOME!  
Oh, you totally tapped that.  
Zuko: Hells yeah.

Rick: The only thing she owns is the sad theory that Zuko will end up in a relationship with Jin.  
Ziggy: Poor little sick girl...

... This may be the fever or the tylenol talking, but damn Zuko loves Jin. AND THEY FUCKING PRONOUNCED IT "GIN"! It's pronounced "Jean", you idiots... This story is third person, but the POV is mostly Jin's. Meaning that Zuko will be called Lee, and Iroh Mushi. Tee hee. Mushy.

(Begin Transmission)

Some girls loved makeup. Others wanted pretty dresses, or to go to fancy parties. Yes, nearly every girl in the lower ring wanted a bit of the good life.

... Jin's wish was a bit simpler.

"Come on Lee! It's just around the corner!" she practically sang, dragging her friend, nearly tearing his arm from its socket.

He sighed. "What's so important that you practically kidnap me, Jin? Couldn't you have waited until I got off work?" he asked, slightly annoyed.

She simply grinned. "They only make it in the morning. It's just something you have to see!"

They rounded the corner and stopped short. "There it is!" she cried out, pointing wildly to a little shop. The rickety sign on the front said, "Ba Sing Sei Candies".

"... You brought me all the way here to look at candy?"

She frowned. "I guess you've never heard of Buzzard Wasp honey..." she said softly.

Lee made a face. "Gross! That stuff tastes like rotten meat! Don't tell me that you actually eat it..."

Jin stared through the window, watching the man inside pour a golden liquid into a bowl. "Well, you have to add some sweetness to it... And you have to boil it. It's probably the tastiest candy in the Earth Kingdom!" she said, grabbing his hand once more and leading him inside the shop.

A warm, sweet smell washed over them. Other sweets, like candied berries and Jasmine gum, lined up in neat little rows were being sold to Middle Ring children, who greedily ate them. But the main attraction was the piles and piles of round hard candy; Boiled Buzzard Wasp Honey.

The rather mean old man behind the counter glared at him. "Do either of you hooligans have the money to afford this?" he snapped.

Lee remained still, while Jin fumbled around in her pocketbook. "Uh... I have it somewhere... Heh heh..." she said shyly, blushing slightly.

"No money, no entrance. Kindly remove yourself from my shop."

Jin stormed out, hissing and spitting like a wolfbat. "Can you believe the nerve of that man? For somebody that works in a candy shop he sure isn't very nice!" She continued to rant as they walked back to the teahouse, Lee simply nodding his head. His mind was fixated on a much larger plan...

TheDaiLiIsWatchingYouTheDaiLiIsWatchingYou

That night, the old man had stayed late at his shop. As the last giggling child ran out of the candy store, he began to search for his key.

"Oh where did I put that little thing... Oh there it is!" It slipped out of his hand and flew across the floor. He attempted to pick it up, only to realize that somebody was standing on it.

"Excuse me sir, we're clo... Closed..." He slowly looked up, only to see every merchant's nightmare...

_The Blue Spirit_

"Get on the floor." said the muffled voice, waving his broadswords around. When the shocked man didn't budge, he pointed it directly at him. _"Get on the damn floor, old man!"_

The man complied and covered his eyes, whimpering as he heard The Blue Spirit fill a small sack with the boiled honey.

A hollow laugh filled the shop. "Thanks for the candy." the man said scornfully before running off.

The old man breathed heavily for a bit before exiting the shop. "Robbery!" he cried. "Robbery!"

TheDaiLiIsWatchingYouTheDaiLiIsWatchingYou

Jin was surprised when she didn't see Lee at work. "Mister Mushi, where's Lee?" she asked.

The elderly man grinned. "Oh, he said he didn't feel well today. No shock there; He was out all last night and didn't come home till the early morning."

Jin gasped. "You don't think he was out with another woman, do you?" she asked shakily, staring into her tea.

Mushi laughed. "Oh, he's awkward enough around one woman. I'd hate to see him try to go out with two!" he said softly.

She put down her cup and handed him a few coins. "I'm going to go check up on him. Thanks for the tea. It was wonderful, as usual!"

TheDaiLiIsWatchingYouTheDaiLiIsWatchingYou

Jin knocked on Lee's door. "Hey Lee, are you awake? Can I come in?" she called out.

He poked his head out and smiled. ""Thanks for coming, Jin." He stepped out and pulled on his shirt. "Come in; I have something to show you."

She slowly entered then nearly cried out with joy. Spread out on his bed were large golden ovals; Thick and shining.

Jin hugged him tightly. "Oh Lee, you're the best boyfriend in the whole universe!" she shouted with glee. He didn't even push her away when she gave him a quick kiss.

Lee gathered up the pieces of candy and handed her the full sack. "I'm going to go back to bed. I'll see you later."

Jin exited the tenement and swooned. Lee was such a sweetheart! If only she could get him to talk more...

TheDaiLiIsWatchingYouTheDaiLiIsWatchingYou

"Yeah, I heard it was the Blue Spirit too."

Jin leaned against a wall, holding a basket full of laundry. Three Dai Li agents were talking about some robbery. Of course, she thought. They always react when a Middle Ring person gets robbed.

"Yeah." said one of the men, staring intently at a scroll. "Strange thing, it was. Only stole a bag full of Buzzard Wasp candies."

Jin gasped. Is Lee really the infamous robber, The Blue Spirit? But he's such a kind boy... Would he really rob merchants at knife point?

The Dai Li agents glared at her as they walked by. "Move along, little girl." one called out as the others laughed disdainfully.

TheDaiLiIsWatchingYouTheDaiLiIsWatchingYou

Only Lee would take a girl to a zoo for a date. "Come on, Jin. I heard there is a new zoo out there." he had said when they were walking home.

She sighed and watched the sunset, Lee's hand entwined with hers. "Lee... Can we talk about something?" He nodded. "Good... You know that candy that you gave me?"

"What, didn't you like it? Was it the wrong flavor?"

"Lee, did you steal that candy? Lee... Are you The Blue Spirit?"

Lee stared at the ground. "Lee, if you are... That is so... Cool."

He stared at her. "Uh... Pardon?"

She jumped up on a rock. "Wow, my boyfriend's an actual bandit! Wait till I tell the girls at school! They'll be so jealous!" she squealed.

He grinned slightly. "Jin, you can't really tell anyone about it..."

She frowned. "Why? Everyone should know that I'm dating a real life Ryu Washi!"

"... A what?"

"You haven't heard of Ryu Washi? He's the great bandit of legends! The stories say that he stole from the rich, gave to the needy, and lived in the trees with other bandits and his beautiful Princess wife!"

She paused. "Wow... That makes me an Emiko Amarante!" she laughed, tackling him.

He smiled. "You are so crazy, Jin..."

She gave him a kiss. "That's why you love me."

"Yeah. That's why I love you."

TheDaiLiIsWatchingYouTheDaiLiIsWatchingYou

The next day, Lee was in a rather good mood. He hummed to himself as he waited on tables, and he didn't even make fun of his Uncle at all.

Mushi noticed. "And why are you so happy today? Have a fun night with Jin?" he said with a playful grin.

Lee returned his grin. "I had a great... Time... Uncle, please turn around and tell me that is not Jin..."

He turned around and laughed. "I'd like to, Nephew, but I have a thing against lying..."

Jin ran into the shop, wearing a strange green cloak and holding a large bow. "Ryu Washi!" she cried out, running up and hugging Lee tightly.

He blushed and stared at her. "Jin... You're embarrassing me..." he muttered.

Mushi chuckled and refilled a man's tea. "My nephew simply has the strangest tastes in women..."

Fin

I liked portraying Jin in this way. I also like making up myths and stories. It makes my life fun... Now I'm going to go throw up... Goodbye...


End file.
